One of the most common problems that occurs in the disrupting of the efficient operation and pre-determined movement patterns of an automated swimming pool cleaner are discontinuities in and obstacles protruding from the bottom surface of the pool. When a self-propelled cleaner encounters and attempts to pass over or around an obstacle, it can become immobilized, particularly if the obstacle engages the opening of the vacuum intake. One approach to solving this problem has been to design the cleaner so that its baseplate and associated water intake is raised as high as possible from the surface to be vacuumed. However, the higher the intake, the less effective the vacuuming becomes. Debris is also left behind when the cleaner is moving rapidly. To counter these problems, the pool cleaner is programmed to move about its route at a rather sluggish pace. The result is that it may take many hours to clean an average size swimming pool.
It has also been proposed to equip the pool cleaner with flexible intake adapters to enhance the surface vacuuming ability of the cleaner. The intake adapters are also subject to being immobilized on steps or other protruding obstacles.
A further general problem of effectively and efficiently cleaning the bottom surface exists where the dirt and debris is heavy and/or when the pool has not been regularly cleaned and the movement of water into the intake ports in the bottom or baseplate of the pool cleaner is not sufficient to create the required turbulence at the surface to disturb and lift the dirt and debris into suspension so that it can be drawn to the intake port.